villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
King Sombra/Gallery
Images and videos of the evil King Sombra from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Gallery Season 3 King_Sombra_in_a_hologram_S3E01.png|King Sombra's first appearance. Sombra full body view flashback on balcony S3E1.png|King Sombra's reign. King_Sombra_in_The_Crystal_Empire_S3E01.png King_Sombra_right_before_being_turned_to_shadow_S3E1.png Sombra turning to shadow S3E1.png Sombra being banished S3E1.png|King Sombra's first defeat. King_Sombra's_eyes_at_the_top_of_the_shadow_S3E1.png Shining_Armor_&_Spike_run_S3E1.png|King Sombra chasing Shining Armor and Spike. Shining Armor vs King Sombra 1 S3E1.png|King Sombra vs Shining Armor. Sombra_evading_Shining_Armor's_magic_S3E1.png King Sombra eyes flash S3E1.png King_Sombra's_eyes_S3E1.png King_Sombra_appears_S3E1.png|King Sombra's face emerges out of the smoke. King_Sombra_goes_to_the_Empire_S3E2.png Sombra_and_the_Crystal_Empire_S3E2.png King_Sombra_attempts_to_get_into_the_Crystal_Empire_S03E02.png King_Sombra_yells_in_pain_S3E2.png|King Sombra yelling in pain after having his horn chipped by Princess Cadance's shield. Sombra approaching S3E2.png|"Yesss... Crystalsss.." Illusion window S03E02.png|Alternate ending if King Sombra wins. Sombra_appears_S3E2.png Sombra_evil_laughter_S3E2.png|King Sombra's wicked laughter. Sombra_regenerating_horn_S3E2.png|King Sombra regenerates his horn. Sombra notices activity near crystal heart S3E2.png|King Sombra's magic. Sombra_looks_down_at_Crystal_Pony_S3E02.png King_Sombra_cloud_looking_at_pony_S3E2.png|"My crystal slaves..." King_Sombra_noticing_Spike_S3E2.png King_Sombra_rushing_to_Spike_S3E2.png|"That is mine!" King_Sombra_about_to_catch_the_Crystal_Heart_S3E2.png Sombra's_body_returned_S3E2.png Sombra_happy_over_body_returned_S3E2.png King_Sombra_sees_the_crystal_heart_S3E2.jpg Sombra_licking_his_lips_S3E2.png King_Sombra_smiles_S3E2.jpg|King Sombra smiling evilly. Sombra_mouth_wide_open_S3E2.png King_Sombra_denied_S3E2.png Sombra_'What'_S3E2.png|"What? No..." King_Sombra_'Stop!'_S3E02.png|"No! Stop!" King_Sombra_just_before_death_S3E2.png King_Sombra_exploding_1_S3E2.png King_Sombra_exploding_2_S3E2.png King_Sombra's_defeat_S3E2.png|King Sombra's second defeat. King_Sombra_exploding_S3E2.png|King Sombra explodes and his horn flies in the distance. tumblr_inline_p1yfa1FXHr1vr9tyy_400.gif Season 5 King_Sombra_steps_out_onto_the_castle_balcony_S5E25.png King_Sombra_looking_at_his_army_S5E25.png King_Sombra_appears_through_the_smoke_S5E25.png King_Sombra_rising_on_a_crystal_spire_S5E25.png King_Sombra_smirking_evilly_S5E25.png|King Sombra's evil smirk. King_Sombra_laughing_maniacally_S5E25.png|King Sombra maniacally laughing. Season 9 Tirek,_Cozy,_and_Chrysalis_see_swirl_of_smoke_S9E1.png King_Sombra_makes_his_appearance_S9E1.png King_Sombra_turning_into_black_smoke_S9E1.png King_Sombra_'I've_heard_of_you'_S9E1.png|The villains shocked that "Grogar" is real, unaware that he's Discord in disguise. The_villains_approach_Grogar's_table_S9E1.png Grogar_assembles_a_league_of_villains_S9E1.png Cozy_Glow_'doesn't_ring_any_bells'_S9E1.png Grogar_glaring_down_at_Cozy_Glow_S9E1.png|King Sombra's mane in the background. Villains_gathered_around_Grogar's_table_S9E1.png Magic_sphere_lands_in_Tirek's_hands_S9E1.png Lord_Tirek_changing_form_S9E1.png Lord_Tirek_powers_up_to_second_form_S9E1.png Tirek_telling_Cozy_the_legend_of_Grogar_S9E1.png Sombra_'the_first_Emperor_of_Equestria'_S9E1.png King_Sombra_'the_Father_of_Monsters'_S9E1.png|King Sombra revealing "Grogar" as the "Father of Monsters". Queen_Chrysalis_taunting_Grogar_S9E1.png Grogar_'taking_my_bell_would_defeat_me!'_S9E1.png Grogar_'only_weakened_me_temporarily'_S9E1.png Grogar_walks_to_top_of_lair_pedestal_S9E1.png Grogar_looks_down_on_other_villains_S9E1.png Grogar_belittling_the_other_villains_S9E1.png Villains_offended_by_Grogar's_words_S9E1.png Queen_Chrysalis_'because_they_cheat!'_S9E1.png Grogar_addressing_his_fellow_villains_S9E1.png Chrysalis_'what_are_you_suggesting_'_S9E1.png Grogar_'I_suggest_nothing'_S9E1.png Grogar_'I_demand_that_you_join_me'_S9E1.png Grogar_'Equestria_will_be_ours!'_S9E1.png King_Sombra_'I_only_do_mine!'_S9E1.png|"I don't do ours. I only do mine!" King_Sombra_challenging_Grogar_S9E1.png King_Sombra_'I_will_destroy_any_pony'_S9E1.png Grogar_grins_at_Sombra's_overconfidence_S9E1.png Grogar_'I_shall_send_you_there_myself'_S9E1.png King_Sombra_'and_if_I_refuse_this_deal_'_S9E1.png Grogar_'return_you_to_the_darkness'_S9E1.png King Sombra speaks to Grogar.png King_Sombra_'this_is_a_waste_of_time'_S9E1.png King_Sombra_acting_pompous_S9E1.png|King Sombra acting pompous and arrogant. King_Sombra_continues_to_act_arrogant_S9E1.png Sombra_gets_transported_by_Grogar's_magic_S9E1.png|King Sombra being transported to the Crystal Empire. Sombra_grins_evilly_at_Crystal_Pony_filly_S9E1.png|King Sombra grinning at a Crystal Pony filly. Crystal_Ponies_glare_defiantly_at_Sombra_S9E1.png Sombra_using_his_hypnotizing_gaze_S9E1.png Sombra_mind-controls_some_Crystal_Ponies_S9E1.png Sombra_looking_back_at_royal_guards_S9E1.png Sombra_annoyed_by_royal_guard_resistance_S9E1.png Sombra's_magic_blows_the_guards_away_S9E1.png Sombra_creates_a_mind-control_helmet_S9E1.png King_Sombra_marches_toward_the_palace_S9E1.png Sombra_and_his_forces_approach_the_palace_S9E1.png King_Sombra_captures_Baby_Flurry_Heart_S9E1.png|King Sombra capturing Flurry Heart. King_Sombra_'but_I_already_have'_S9E1.png King_Sombra_boops_Flurry_Heart's_nose_S9E1.png Flurry_Heart_tries_to_bite_Sombra's_hoof_S9E1.png Sombra_laughing_with_Flurry_in_his_hooves_S9E1.png Sombra_seizes_control_of_the_Crystal_Empire_S9E1.png|King Sombra finally succeeds in taking back the Crystal Empire. Cadance_and_Shining_Armor_kneel_to_Sombra_S9E1.png King_Sombra_'long_live_the_king'_S9E1.png|"Long live the King." Sombra's_glowing_eyes_surrounded_by_black_S9E1.png|King Sombra's eyes. Sombra_takes_over_the_Empire_throne_room_S9E1.png King_Sombra_'it's_cute_that_you_think'_S9E1.png Sombra_taunting_Cadance,_Shining,_and_Flurry_S9E1.png King_Sombra_'how_can_I_be_surprised'_S9E1.png King_Sombra_using_his_fear_magic_S9E1.png Sombra_looking_up_at_the_Mane_Six_S9E1.png|King Sombra trying to make the Mane Six see their worst fears. Mane_Six_harnessing_the_Elements_of_Harmony_S9E1.png King_Sombra_surprised_at_Twilight's_words_S9E1.png Spike_burning_King_Sombra's_crystals_S9E1.png Cadance_escapes_with_the_Crystal_Heart_S9E1.png Flurry's_magic_blasting_near_King_Sombra_S9E1.png Sombra_growling_at_Shining_and_Flurry_S9E1.png Shining_Armor_and_ponies_glare_at_Sombra_S9E1.png Sombra_'you_may_have_won_the_battle'_S9E1.png King_Sombra_'I_shall_win_the_war!'_S9E1.png King_Sombra_sees_the_incoming_rainbow_S9E1.png King_Sombra_engulfed_by_harmony_magic_S9E1.png|King Sombra's supposed death. King_Sombra_still_looms_S9E1.png King_Sombra_appears_before_the_Mane_Six_S9E1.png|King Sombra revealing himself to be alive. King_Sombra_laughs_in_sadistic_triumph_S9E1.png|King Sombra sadistically laughing in triumph after he destroys the Tree and Elements of Harmony. King_Sombra_laughing_maniacally_S9E2.png|King Sombra laughing maniacally in victory. King_Sombra_grins_at_the_Mane_Six_S9E2.png Sombra_'now_that_it's_destroyed'_S9E2.png|King Sombra tauntingly reveals to the Mane Six how he tricked them into thinking that he was destroyed and used them to lead him to the Tree of Harmony. King_Sombra_'nothing_can_stop_me!'_S9E2.png King_Sombra_fires_upon_Mane_Six_S9E2.png Wide_view_of_Sombra's_cage_around_Mane_Six_S9E2.png King_Sombra_'with_you_out_of_the_way'_S9E2.png King_Sombra_taunts_the_captured_Mane_Six_S9E2.png Close-up_on_Sombra_looking_inside_the_cage_S9E2.png King_Sombra_'I_will_rule_all_of_Equestria!'_S9E2.png Sombra_'I_know_exactly_where_I'll_start'_S9E2.png Sombra_'your_sweet,_little_hometown'_S9E2.png King_Sombra_'without_your_Elements'_S9E2.png King_Sombra_'so_easy_to_control_you'_S9E2.png Sombra_'already_your_greatest_fear!'_S9E2.png King_Sombra_taunting_Twilight_Sparkle_S9E2.png Smoke_Sombra_flying_out_of_the_cave_S9E2.png|King Sombra leaving the trapped Mane Six to take over Ponyville. King_Sombra_and_his_hypnotized_army_S9E2.png|King Sombra leading his hypnotized army into invading Canterlot. Sombra_and_army_approach_Canterlot_gates_S9E2.png Sombra_blasting_the_royal_guards'_horns_S9E2.png King_Sombra_'break_it_down!'_S9E2.png Sombrafied_Big_Mac_stampedes_the_gates_S9E2.png Sombra_begins_his_siege_on_Canterlot_S9E2.png King_Sombra_'they've_fled!'_S9E2.png King_Sombra_'Equestria_is_mine!'_S9E2.png King_Sombra_seizes_control_of_Canterlot_S9E2.png|King Sombra takes control of Canterlot. Sombra_creating_his_own_new_throne_room_S9E2.png Sombra_proud_of_his_new_throne_room_S9E2.png Sombra_sees_Mane_Six_and_Discord_enter_S9E2.png King_Sombra_'admirable'_S9E2.png King_Sombra_fires_upon_the_Mane_Six_S9E2.png Sombra_firing_another_dark_magic_beam_S9E2.png Sombra_shocked_at_Discord's_power_S9E2.png|King Sombra shocked by Discord's magic stopping his. Sombra_fires_another_beam_at_Discord_S9E2.png King_Sombra_getting_a_wicked_idea_S9E2.png|King Sombra getting the idea to attack Fluttershy when Discord reveals that he cares about her. King_Sombra_bearing_an_evil_grin_S9E2.png King_Sombra_fires_upon_Fluttershy_S9E2.png Sombra_'not_even_the_Lord_of_Chaos'_S9E2.png Sombra_making_a_new_crystal_throne_S9E2.png|King Sombra creating a new throne. Sombra_'you_couldn't_beat_me_with_him'_S9E2.png King_Sombra_laughing_triumphantly_S9E2.png Sombra_'taken_you_this_long_to_realize_it'_S9E2.png Ponies_looking_angered_at_Sombra_S9E2.png Sombra_ready_to_finish_off_the_Mane_Six_S9E2.png|King Sombra getting ready to finish off the Mane Six. Mane_Six_and_Sombra's_final_showdown_S9E2.png|The Mane Six vs King Sombra. King_Sombra_'you_should_be'_S9E2.png Sombra_blasting_his_magic_at_Twilight_S9E2.png King_Sombra_fires_upon_Twilight_again_S9E2.png Sombra_surprised_by_Twilight's_resilience_S9E2.png King_Sombra_angrily_baring_his_fangs_S9E2.png Sombra_unleashes_his_dark_magic_fury_S9E2.png|King Sombra's breakdown as he tries to destroy Twilight and her friends but to no avail. Twilight_and_Sombra's_clash_of_magic_S9E2.png Sombra_pushed_back_by_the_Mane_Six's_magic_S9E2.png Sombra_unable_to_break_the_ponies'_magic_S9E2.png King_Sombra_'this_can't_be_possible!'_S9E2.png|King Sombra shocked after having thought that he'd won... Sombra_'your_magic_can't_defeat_mine!'_S9E2.png|...but then realizes that he was wrong. Sombra_beholding_the_Magic_of_Friendship_S9E2.png King_Sombra_under_giant_orb_of_light_S9E2.png Sombra's_final_attack_of_desperation_S9E2.png|King Sombra desperately trying once more to attack the Mane Six but to no avail. Mane_Six_engulf_King_Sombra_in_light_S9E2.png Your days are now over Sombra!.png King_Sombra_facing_his_doom_S9E2.png King_Sombra_disintegrating_into_dust_S9E2.png King_Sombra_consumed_by_light_S9E2.png|King Sombra defeated and annihilated for the last time. Comics King Sombra in Comic issue 17.png|Alternate universe Sombra. Sombra reformed.jpg|Sombra is reformed Others king sombra vector 1 by nsw64-d79m85r.png|King Sombra in his smoke form king sombra s shadow by fercho262-d5kfka0.png|King Sombra in shadow form. King sombra vector by girgirgirandpandas-d5ksyo7.png|King Sombra about to get to the Crystal Heart. Season 9 King Sombra.png|King Sombra in the Season 9 premiere Drama King Sombra.png Nightmare_Knights_issue_1_cover_RI (2).jpg|King sombra in nightmare nights Videos MLP FiM – Entering the Empire “The Crystal Empire” HD MLP FiM – The Crystal Fair “The Crystal Empire” HD MLP FiM – Looking For The Crystal Heart “The Crystal Empire” HD MLP FiM – Sombra's Illusions “The Crystal Empire” HD MLP FiM – King Sombra's Defeat "The Crystal Empire" HD MLP FiM – If King Sombra wasn't Defeated “The Cutie Re-Mark” HD Grogar’s Alliance with the Villains of Equestria (The Beginning of the End) MLP FiM HD King Sombra Takes Over the Crystal Empire (The Beginning of the End) MLP FiM HD The Mane 6 Use The Elements Against King Sombra (The Beginning of the End) MLP FiM HD King Sombra Destroys the Tree of Harmony (The Beginning of the End) MLP FiM HD Celestia, Luna, and Star Swirl Help the Mane 6 (The Beginning of the End) MLP FiM HD Discord vs King Sombra (The Beginning of the End) MLP FiM HD The Mane 6 Defeat King Sombra (The Beginning of the End) MLP FiM HD Category:Galleries